In recent times the use of so-called sport caps has increased. Sport caps differ from the more traditional so-called single caps in that they have two areas of sealing: i) between the closure and the container neck (which single caps have); and ii) between two parts of the closure. The two parts of the closure may include, for example, a spout and a lid or a push-pull spout and a base.
Hotfill is a filling technique in which containers are filled with product at process temperature, hot, to ensure continued sterility of the container and the product during and after the fill process. When such containers are capped the closure must be suitable for application.
It is known to provide closures having two or more components, such as a body and a spout. In many cases it is necessary for extraneous fluid to be applied to such closures. For example, cooling or cleaning fluid is sprayed onto closures during the manufacturing process. It is difficult to produce closures which can reliably prevent the ingress of water between various parts of a body and an insert. The result is that the fluid can become trapped within the closure which is undesirable.